Love The Way You Lie
by RandyFan20
Summary: Can Bella and Edward make it to their happy ending? Oneshot! Great story! Please read!


_**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE **_

_**(Bella/Edward one shot)**_

**Bella's POV**

"He's getting marry?" I asked freezing in my place.

Renee nodded. "Yes. I told you that it was better to be without him then to make believe he actually likes you. It was stupid from your part to give him your heart."

_Ouch. Can she be harsher? _"I need to go for a walk." I force my legs to move toward the door.

"Bella, dear, please don't do anything stupid. There are other boys in town." Renee said from behind me.

"Mom, can you please leave me alone? I don't want to hear it! I said turning toward her.

"Bella, calm down…" Renee started saying but I cut her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't tell me to also forget about Edward! Each time you tell me that, it's like pouring lemon juice in a cut. And it stings!" I said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I turned around, opened the door and walked out of my house with the cut stinging so bad thanks to the lemon juice.

**Edward's POV**

I put my hands in my pockets while I walked down the sidewalk. I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was getting married with Tanya. I don't really know how it happened. One day, I'm dating her the next day, I'm engaged. The worst part was that I didn't want to get marry. Well not with Tanya. I looked up at the moon. _Why do I feel so bad for not telling Bella face to face? I hope she doesn't find out. Well not until I tell her personally. _I stopped and closed my eyes. Then I heard footsteps running. And then next thing I knew, someone crashed into me. I turned around and gasped. "Bella?"

Bella looked up at me with wet eyes. She got up and turned around. I immediately grabbed her arm. She shrugged it off. "Don't touch me, Edward!"

I let her go and ran in front of her. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!" Bella said, looking at me like she'd gone mad.

Then it hit me. "You know already?" I asked in a whisper.

She walked around me. "Yes. I know that you're getting marry."

"I was planning on telling you on Monday. But I was also going to talk to you. I guess, I can do it now…"

"No, Edward." Bella said.

"Well, I guess we can talk later." I shrugged.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk to you. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, please…" I said.

"Don't "please" me. You already did enough damage." Bella said, walking away.

I stood there. Alone in the dark night. _God, I think I hurt her more then I thought I would._

**Bella's POV**

_Doesn't he get it?_ I sighed. _Stupid Edward! Stupid love!_ I sat down at the sidewalk and wrapped my arms around my knees, closing my eyes. I couldn't grasp the fact that Edward had lie to me. Two days ago, he had told me that he loved me. I though he was been honest. The way he looked at me, filled with sincerity. He had fooled me and got what he wanted. That same night, I gave him my most important treasure, my virginity. Yes, I wasn't virgin anymore. It's not like he asked me to sleep with him by trading an "I love you" but when I heard him say that, everything was nothing. It didn't matter that we were all wet from the rain. I had believed him. I though he was been honest with me. I didn't care about the fact that he had a girlfriend. I didn't care that my parents didn't want me close to him. We became one that night. To me, we were like two puzzle pieces that made a perfect fit. Now, knowing that he was getting married, the memory made me sick. I felt dirty. My arms, my legs, my lips. Everything Edward had touched was dirty. I looked at the sky. Dark and with clouds. A perfect picture of my life right now.

"Bella!" That's Edward's voice. I immediately got up and started running. "Bella, hold up! Please!"

I kept running, tears flowing down my cheek. Then I felt a pair of familiar arms.

_The same that hold you that rainy night, Bella!_ "Let me go, Edward!" I screamed.

He turned me around. "Bella, two things. One, be quiet. And two, let me explain to you everything.

I stopped struggling and started blankly at him.

I know you hate me, Bella but can you hear me out? I want you to understand some things. Yes, I was going to get marry. But not anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because lately, I have come to realize that I don't love Tanya. The only person that I love is you. And I'm loosing everything by marrying Tanya. I called her and called the wedding off. Yes, she went crazy. She wasn't counting on that. And neither was I to be honest. But every time I closed my eyes, that night came to my mind. Your soft skin. The fragrance that radiated from you. The taste of your skin. The way we connected together. A perfect fit people call it. It sounds crazy that I'm saying this but it's the true." Edward said, rubbing his neck.

"I love the way you lie to me, Edward Cullen. If I was still the stupid little girls that you slept with then I would've believe you. But not anymore. That girl is dead. You killed it when you decided to get marry with Tanya." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm not lying. I finished with Tanya whether you believe it or not." Edward said clearly.

"I don't care. I'm not asking you to give me a report about your love status." I said.

"Then I guess I have to show you." He said then he grabbed me by my arms and crushed his lips on mine. It was tempting to let my lips on his but I couldn't. I wasn't going to fall for it. The easy Bella was gone. I pushed him away.

"Stay away from me!" I said then I slapped him.

He grabbed his cheek. "Ouch." He said, "you don't have to be that aggressive, Bella."

"Well, don't provoke me, Edward. I want you five meters away from me. Do you understand?" I asked.

"How do I make you believe I'm saying the truth?" Edward asked.

"I can't trust you anymore." I said.

"Let's do this. Edward said. He took a little box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me right now?"

I gasped, looking at the ring. "Don't do this to me." I whispered.

"I'm doing the right thing, Bella." Edward said.

"I can't trust you. I shouldn't trust you." I said.

He got up and placed his hands on my face, cupping it. "Don't listen to you head. Listed to your heart."

"A heart that's already broken into a million pieces." I said.

"I'll mend it. If I broke it, I'll fix it. But don't close out on me. I know I did wrong. And I want to fix my mistake." Edward said.

Those words did it. _Oh, Edward. Don't prove my heart wrong._ "Okay Edward. But if you hurt me then you can forget about me."

"I promise you that it wouldn't happen!" Edward said getting his face closer. "May I?"

I giggled. "Yes you may."

His lips touched mine softly. The kiss was sweet and tender. After a minute or two, he broke it. "I love you, Bella."

"Hard to believe it but I love you too, Edward." I said.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the sidewalk. "When do you want to get marry, Mrs. Cullen?" He said, smiling.

I giggled. "I like the sound of that. Whenever you want to Mr. Swan." I joked, as we kept walking.

He hugged me and we melted into our happily ever after

The End


End file.
